usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Karrack Station
Karrack Station, a trading station on the planet Karrack, was founded by Nauross Anwir and his cohorts. The merchants on the station traded in a variety of alien technologies and parts, some highly illegal but highly sought after. Things like components for tachyon scanners, anitproton beam emitters, quantum slipstream generators (like benamite crystals), virtual display devices, tetryon compositors, gravimetric sensors, gravitic sensor nets, michro-tunneling sensor devices, polaron emitters, plasma rifles, etc. History The scrupelous Anwir and his accomplices had found the primitive planet in uncharted space about 6 years before the USS Lothlorien arrived for a visit. They dicovered the Karrack, a sentient ant-like species native to the planet, and enslaved them. The peaceful Insectoids had not seen Anwir and his men as a threat and had even tried to help them, before realizing that they had ulterior motives. When Anwir and his conspirators found out that the Queen was highly telepathic, they decided to use that for their illegal gain and forced the Queen to do their bidding by threatening the extermination of her whole hive if she wouldn't cooperate. They used the worker ants as laborers to build the huge station on the surface of the planet. The intruders had also acquired a large purple crystal, similar to what Haliians use to amplify their telepathic powers (just bigger), and forced the Queen to boost her telepathy to control other telepaths subconsciously. In that manner, they illegally acquired untold amounts of alien technology from ships that came to visit the station. Noone ever suspected them throughout the years, since the transfer of data had been done without the victims notice, and was cleverly hidden from sensors. Through their stealthiness, these thieves accumulated a massive wealth of technology. To protect their secret and not give away their enslavement of the Karrack, Anwir and his lackeys had raised a huge forcefield north-east of the station, around the area of the Ants' underground hives. While letting Science teams and researchers explore the planet surface, they made the excuse that this particular area wasn't stable and therefor had to be kept off limits to visitors. The advanced technology they had used to construct the forcefield made it impossible to scan beyond. However, part of the underground tunnel network had not been encompassed by the forcefield, and Lt. Jg. Trell, Science officer on the USS Lothlorien, fell through a hole into the underlying tunnel network. In their search for Trell, the AT then stumbled upon a large cave, where the Queen was held captive, and the crystal. Anwir, determinded not to let his secret be known, was prepared to execute the AT members, then telling Captain T'Zal that they had strayed from their course and had been destroyed by some natural disaster, assuming that T'Zal would believe him without an investigation. But Anwir figured wrong, he had not counted on the crew of the Lothlorien getting outside help, from one of his own people. Safa Bree'ath, Anwir's assistant, who like the merchants on the station had no knownledge of the administrator's secret dealings, contacted Cpt. T'Zal after the AT had been captured and summend a backup to the station. After the AT had broken out of the brig, she assisted the crew in capturing the ruthless man, putting her own life in danger. After a thorough investigation by Starfleet, Anwir was sentenced to long term confinement, and the station was handed over to the merchants, who began running the trade facility legally. Karrack Station